A Very Amy Christmas
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: When the Cahill's hold a Christmas party, you know at least one shocking thing is going to happen. And it includes banter, messy rooms, mistletoe and kidnappings. But after all it is a CAHILL Party. Ian/Amy


**Hey guys, long time no see. See I have a very good reason for that. –nervous- Well as you all know, school started and I haven't been doing so well in some subjects, so I've been spending time studying and trying to get my grades up (It's not going so well). But Christmas is tomorrow and it's Winter Break so I have to get something up for Christmas.**

**I know some of you don't celebrate Christmas (I don't celebrate it, religion) so I'm going to get something up for the holidays. Have any of you noticed that nowadays (at least in my area) rarely any workers say Merry Christmas to customers? They all say Happy Holidays. Do people still say Merry Christmas in your area?**

**So I got this idea . . . wait I'm not telling you how I got the idea! It's a secret, shhh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues or anything mentioned.**

**Dan: That was no fun!**

**Well I'm tired okay!**

**Ian: It's 6:30!**

**I'm tired anyway!**

**Amy: Okay just get on with the story!**

**Lol, sorry for the freakishly long AN! On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Cupid, on Donner, on Blitzen and on Rudolph! This story won't write itself!**

* * *

><p>"Dan Cahill, stop playing your stupid game and get down here and help!" Amy called up the stairs to her brother.<p>

"One second Amy, I've almost beaten the Boss Zombie with my blue laser gun!" He called back. Amy scowled and marched up the stairs to Dan's room. She banged the door open and came face to face with a disaster area. Doritos bags and empty soda bottles littered the floor. The lights were off and the blinds were closed. The blankets on Dan's bed were messily strewn around on his bed. Crumbs from chips and other foods surrounded Dan, whose face was illuminated by the TV's glow.

"God Dan, you bring new meaning to the word 'slob'." Amy reprimanded as she turned on the light.

Dan dropped the controller and covered his eyes while hissing, "The light, it _burns! _Turn it off, turn it off!" He cried, curling up into a ball.

Amy stepped over him as she walked over to his window and opened the blinds, letting in the sunshine, "Dan you're such a dweeb. Now stop being a sloth and clean up this room. It looks like someone dumped a garbage truck in here." She said, picking up an empty pizza box, but screeched and threw it down when a rat dropped out.

"Is that a _rat!" _Amy asked incredulously.

Dan walked over and picked it up, "Nah, it's a fake." He said nonchalantly, tossing it to the corner.

Amy glowered, "Dan, clean this room now." She said menacingly.

"Amy the mess gives the room class!" Dan defended, crossing his arms, giving a lame excuse to not clean his room.

Amy scoffed, "In _what _ country? The country of garbage? Just clean up the room, you have two hours and until then," She walked over the TV, unplugged the gaming system and walked to the door, "This stays with me." She said, waving it in the air and walked out.

"Aw man, now I got to clean this mess." Dan muttered and started to work on the mess he called his room.

…

Amy walked down the stairs and placed Dan's gaming system on a high shelf in a closet. She closed the door, locked it and slipped the key in her pocket.

She walked to the kitchen and walked in on Nellie frantically scrambling the kitchen trying to get all the food ready for tonight's gathering. They were holding a Christmas gathering for all the Cahill's that were in the Gauntlet. And it was in three hours and Nellie insisted on using some of her gourmet cooking skills.

"Do you need any help Nellie? Dan's busy cleaning his room, so he won't be of any use." Amy offered.

Nellie looked up, "Sorry kiddo, I got everything under control here. Why don't you see if Fiske needs help?" She said, stirring some spices into a fry pan.

Just then the smoke alarm went off as something in a big pot started to catch fire. Nellie quickly grabbed the extinguisher before Amy could even flinch and put out the fire, "As I said, everything's under control." She said, blowing a piece of orange hair out of her eyes. Amy just nodded nervously and left her odd au pair to do her cooking.

She walked into the living room and saw Uncle Fiske, putting up streamers around the walls, "Can I do anything to help Uncle Fiske?" Amy asked, fingering some confetti.

Fiske turned around and smiled, "Ah Amy, yes could you hold the other end of the streamer for me?" He asked and she obliged. He taped up the streamers and they moved on to the next one.

"Have you and Dan gotten everyone their presents?" Fiske asked as they put up a green streamer.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but we finally found things we think they would like." Amy said, putting a piece of tape on her side of the streamer.

"You think?" Fiske asked, getting another streamer out.

"Well, it isn't very easy finding acceptable presents for the Kabra's and Jonah." Amy reasoned, referring to their luxurious standards.

"Ah yes, understandable. What did you get them?" Fiske asked.

Amy thought for a while, trying to remember, "Well Dan was able to find a rare copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream _for Jonah and I got him a gold necklace that say's 'Da Wizard' on it. For the Kabra's Dan got Natalie a make-up kit from some designer I think and for Ian I think he got a watch. I got Natalie a gift card to Gucci and Ian some hair gel and Armani shoes." Amy said.

"Amy dear, you couldn't have gotten the Kabra's more meaningful gifts?" Fiske said exasperated, "I mean really, Dan out of all people got more meaningful gifts for them than you." He pointed out.

Amy sighed, "Yeah I know, but I really had no idea what to get them and with what they already have and what they would like, it really narrowed my choices, but at least I didn't get them what Dan suggested I get them." Amy reasoned.

Fiske raised an eyebrow, "What did Dan say you should get them?" He inquired.

"Spongebob boxers for Ian and clown make-up for Natalie." Amy said rhetorically.

Fiske shook his head, "What are we going to do with that boy?" He muttered.

"Uncle Fiske, if I knew I would've done it a long time ago." Amy said jokingly.

Fiske chuckled and said, "Okay less chit chat and let's finish getting the place decorated." He said motioning to the boxes of decorations they still needed to get out and up on the tree, walls and tables in the house.

Amy groaned.

…

One and half hours later Amy was up in her room studying her reflection.

She was wearing a red strapless peacock dress, red heels, bell earrings and a bell necklace. She had put on some pink lip gloss and mascara. Her hair was put up in a curly bun with a few tendrils loose, framing her face.

She fidgeted around with her and make up a little bit before finally becoming happy with her reflection and descending down the stairs.

Dan was already downstairs, wearing black dress pants, a dark green dress shirt and a tie with reindeers on it. His hair was spiked up slightly and his sleeves were pushed up pas this elbows and black converses.

Nellie had on a black Jack: The Nightmare Before Christmas tee shirt on with a red studded belt and a long sleeve cardigan on top of it and grey skinny jeans with rips down the legs. She had on green converses, Christmas tree earrings, a star necklace, slightly heavy black eyeliner and eye shadow. Fiske had on a beige suit with a green tie and brown loafers.

"Amy, you look beautiful." Fiske said, giving her a warm hug.

"Thanks Uncle Fiske." She said, pulling away and helping Nellie set the snack table.

"Kiddo you really look stunning." Nellie complimented.

Amy flushed and Dan whined, "What about me?"

Nellie laughed and ruffled his hair, "You look like an Abercrombie model." She joked.

Dan looked horrified, "Really!"

Nellie chuckled, "No, now go get the drinks form the basement." She ordered. Dan sighed in relief and followed her orders.

…

"Okay everyone remember, try to bond with everyone. Try to avoid arguments." Fiske reminded everyone, just as 7 was around the corner.

"Yeah we know." Dan muttered, eating a chip.

"We'll try Uncle Fiske." Amy said warily, Nellie was too busy listening to her music to even notice.

The bell rang and the Cahill siblings ran to get it.

"Dan move out of the way!" Amy yelled at her brother.

"Amy, move your big butt!" Dan yelled back.

"I don't have a big butt!" Amy defended.

"Yeah you kind of do!" He called as he ran ahead.

"Oh no you don't you little dweeb." Amy muttered before sprinting ahead and throttling the door open to come face to face with Jonah Wizard wearing a Santa hat and an amused expression.

"Yo yo my homies! How's it going? Santa brought presents!" Jonah said walking into the house.

"Jonah, just put the presents on the table and cut out the act." Amy sighed.

"Why Amy, don't be so doom and gloom! Da Wizard is da house!" Jonah hollered. Amy smacked her forehead.

…

The bell rang again and once more the siblings raced each other to get to the door first.

This time Dan won and in stepped in the Holts. They said their hello's and went to join Jonah in the living room. Shortly afterwards, the bell rang again and this time the Kabra's had arrived.

"Why hello, love, Daniel. Nice to see you again."

"It's Dan/Amy!" Dan and Amy said at the same time.

"Whatever, you're still peasants." Natalie remarked distastefully.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Natalie, anyone less rich than you is conserved a peasant in your eyes." She pointed out. Natalie huffed and stalked off into the living room. Ian just chuckled and placed the presents on the table and followed his sister.

The Starlings came a while later and finally everyone at the gauntlet had arrived.

Let the party begin.

…

Later into the night, Amy, after talking to Hamilton, Sinead and Reagan, found herself talking to the elder Kabra sibling.

And she was not enjoying at all.

"Love, you look lovely tonight." Ian said, flashing her a charming smile.

Amy just scowled, now immune to his looks, "Thanks." She muttered.

"What? No compliment in return? That would be the polite thing to do, love." Ian tsked.

Amy sighed, "You look nice tonight Ian." She finally said.

"Just tonight? I'm pretty sure I look nice everyday 24/7." He remarked.

Amy took a sip of her water, "You keep telling yourself that Ian."

"I'm pretty everyone tells me that." He said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "I'm also pretty sure that Natalie would probably insult you every day." She pointed out.

Ian scowled, "Now let's not focus on the negatives here." He said, quickly dodging the statement. Amy smirked victoriously.

"You're just saying that because I'm right." She said, pulling the conversation back in her favor.

Ian grumbled and changed the subject, "So Amy, how have you been doing?" He asked casually, sipping his water.

"Like you care." Amy retorted.

Ian smiled, "Of course I care Amy, why wouldn't I?" He said charmingly.

"Uh because you can't stand me?" Amy said obviously.

"How could I not stand a lovely creature like you?" Ian said, pushing a piece of hair behind Amy's ear.

Now it was Amy's turn to raise her eyebrow, "Are you flirting with me Ian Kabra?" She said, smirking slightly. Inside she was pretty repulsed but was secretly enjoying their little banter.

Ian looked disgusted, "Me flirt with you? Ha, that would be the day." He said, trying to cover up his actions.

Amy smiled innocently, "That's what I thought, Cobra."

Ian scowled at the nickname, "Could you please stop calling me that?" He asked.

Amy pouted, "I would but you still call me 'love'."

Ian thought this over, "Fair enough." Suddenly, both teens heard muffled laughter coming form their right and they turned to see Natalie and Madison, trying to muffle their laughter. Amy and Ian sent them questioning looks but they just waved them off and walked away.

"Well that was odd." Ian said, turning back to Amy who was still staring at the space where the two giggling girls once stood.

"Yeah." Amy said with a raised eyebrow. Dan came over and went wide eyed when he saw the two.

"Am-" Dan began to say in a worried voice, but was soon cut off as Madison appeared out of nowhere and covered his mouth. She ushered for him to be quiet. He glared at her and she glared back until he finally gave in and walked away, sending Amy one last apologetic look.

"And that was even weirder." Amy said.

Hamilton walked past with more chips and when he turned to talk to Amy he chuckled and said, "Good luck Amy." And walked away, choosing to forget what he had to say to her.

Amy was now extremely confused, "Can someone tell me what's going on?" She cried.

Nellie came over and pointed above Amy, "Look up kiddo. Oh and good luck." She said before walking away. Both Amy and Ian looked up and immediately blushed.

A freaking mistletoe.

"Out of all the clichés that could possibly happen tonight, fate chose that one." Ian muttered.

Amy paled, "I hope Fate knows then that I'm not kissing you."

Ian raised an eyebrow, "You know you would die to kiss me." He replied.

"No, but I probably might die afterwards." She retorted.

"I know, I am gifted." He said smirking.

"No I meant that I might choke to death from having to kiss something so vile." She shot back.

"Do you mean vile or devilishly handsome?" He said, pointing to himself.

Amy groaned, "Ian you are impossible."

Ian smirked, "It's my job."

Nellie shouted from somewhere, "Just kiss and get it over with you lovesick punks!" Amy and Ian blushed.

"Heck no, not happening." Amy resisted.

Ian was fumbling now, trying to fight away those returning feelings from the hunt, "Yeah not happening." He said a bit nervously.

Amy looked shocked, "Did you just agree with me?"

Ian shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

Amy groaned, "You know what? Fine whatever. Let's just get this freaking thing over with." And with that she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

She pulled away and Ian touched where Amy had just kissed him. He looked at her and smiled, actually _smiled._ She looked at him a bit confused but before she could say anything he bent down and pressed his lips onto hers.

Amy was shocked at first, but responded soon by wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Uh hey guys, I'm pretty sure tradition doesn't call for a make-out session." Hamilton called out to them, but they didn't hear.

Dan came back into the room and grimaced, "Aw Amy stop making out with a Cobra! I can't eat while looking at that!" Dan cried, covering his eyes. Everyone, except Ian and Amy who were still er . . . busy, rolled their eyes. Everyone pretty much knew that Ian and Amy obviously liked each other, even Dan who had grown to accept it, though not happily, so this was nothing unexpected.

They finally pulled away and looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas Amy." Ian said softly.

"Merry Christmas Ian." She said back to him and they reached forward for another kiss-

"Yeah yeah Merry Christmas everyone! Ho ho ho! Can we not have a repeat of that? I think I might lose my lunch!" Dan called out. Everyone started cracking up.

…

* * *

><p><em><span>Epilogue<span>  
><em>

_Later That Night_

A few hours later the Starlings and Jonah had left, leaving the Holt's and Kabra's. Ian and Amy had talked a bit more, but didn't kiss or do anything couple-like. Amy then walked away to go help Nellie with some food.

Amy was walking towards the living from the kitchen when she was suddenly pulled into the hallway.

"Hello love." A smooth voice said.

Amy groaned, "I kiss you and now you kidnap me? Sounds kind of similar don't you think? Except this time, I'm not going to die." She joked a bit remorsefully.

Ian cringed, "About that, I apologize, I was under a lot of-" He was cut off by Amy.

"Pressure from your parents and sister yeah yeah, I kind of figured that out at the Gauntlet. Now why did you kidnap me?" She asked. Ian just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"We need to talk." He said bluntly.

"Straight to the point." She muttered.

"Amy, I'm serious." Ian said seriously.

Amy sighed, "Fine what do you want to talk about?"

Ian gave her an exasperated look, "You know what I want to talk about."

Amy smirked and decided to have a little fun with this, "No Ian, I don't know what you want to talk about. Please do enlighten me." She said with a warm and ushering smile.

Ian scowled at her, "You know exactly what I want to talk about so drop the act." He said.

Amy pouted, "Take the fun out of everything. Anyway, you have me now, speak."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Well this would actually be the girl's line, you know?" He said.

Amy sighed, "Fine . . . Ian, what are we now?" She said monotone.

"Love can you at least act like you care? It's breaking my heart." He said, faking hurt.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Ian, my love, my darling, my light, what are we?" She said overdramatically.

Ian cringed, "Okay not that much."

Amy rubbed her temples, "Just answer the question!"

Ian smirked, "I don't know, what are we?"

Amy growled, "What is this, jeopardy?"

Ian said calmly, "No love it's not. But okay, let's stop the funny business and start being serious. Amy, I think I really l-l-l" Ian started but had a bit of trouble saying the L word.

"Love?" Amy asked a bit scared.

Ian's eyes widened, "No no, not that, the other one."

Amy giggled, "Like?" Ian nodded and Amy blushed, "I l-like you t-too I g-guess." She said, her stutter returning.

"You do?" He asked. Amy nodded, a ferocious blush erupting on her cheeks.

Ian flashed another charming smile and said, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Ian, you really are impossible!" She cried, turning to walk away. Ian grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Nope, you're not leaving just yet." He said when he pulled away after a quick kiss.

Amy was about to say something when Dan appeared in the hall, "Will you two stop making out already, I mean really I'm not very happy with you Amy, but seriously, I'm trying to stomach my food here! Please make it easy for me! Plus, we're exchanging gifts now." Dan said, shooting Amy a small disapproving glance. Amy flushed and fidgeted uncomfortably.

_Wait . . . Did Dan just say 'time to exchange gifts'? Oh shoot . . . hair gel and shoes . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm not too fond of the ending, but I've already had to re-write this four times, and I'm tired. I think they were too OOC and I gave them very different personalities, let's see how this goes. <strong>

**Do you know how hard it is to write a romance story for me? Very hard! Mostly because half of me is strongly opposed to the idea of romance stories, so while I'm writing this, my mind is reading this to me in a overdramatic way that makes me want to cringe and stop writing. How many of you have that feeling?**

**This was written as if The Cahills Vs. Vespers never happened, capeesh?**

**How is it that I wrote 9 pages for this story in a few hours but when I need to write for my other stories I can barely write 9 WORDS? Hopefully, I can write more for my other stories, which you people should go read if you haven't already!**

**RnR?**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**~M**


End file.
